Just This Once
by prettycj
Summary: Set in the future. Kyoko woke up at Ren's apartment. A glimpse of how their life should be after they finally get together. Short and Sweet. One Shot Only.


Kyouko opened her eyes sleepily as the morning sunlight blinded her into consciousness. She hazily recognized somebody using the shower in the bathroom. It must be Ren getting ready for his taping for his new movie.

She snuggled deeper into bed, wrapping the comforter around her body to keep her warm. She forgot to put on her lingerie again last night. She usually wears it when they go to bed, but Ren usually removes it so they can…

She still blushes whenever she thinks about her relationship with Ren. In her wildest dreams, she never thought that he would fall in love with her. It took a while for her to realize that the admiration she felt for him was actually love. After Sho, she swears never to fall in love again. Yet love moves in mysterious ways isn't it? And here she is, more in love and happy than she can ever imagine.

Kyouko's cellphone suddenly rings and she reluctantly dug it out from her bag beside the bed. She cringed when she saw Kanae's name.

"Kanae! Good Morning!" She answered brightly.

"Kyouko! How many times do I have to tell you to call or leave a message whenever you have a sleepover at Tsuruga-san's apartment?" Kanae yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, Kanae! It was never really my intention to do so. Err, I was supposed to cook dinner for him then leave after but he told me to stay, and he was quite persuasive you know… And after that… I'm usually tired and sleepy that I always forget to call you."

"Spare me the details, Kyouko. I do not need to know about the personal details between you and Tsuruga Ren. It's just that I worry whenever my roommate doesn't comes home. You should have accepted his proposal to live with him since you spend more time in his apartment anyway. Any girl in her right mind would have offered anything for that chance, Kyouko."

"But I don't want to leave you, Kanae! I feel so wrong about it. We both decided to share an apartment and I'm not going to leave you."

"Kyouko, I'm going to be fine. Of course, I'm going to be sad that we're going to be separated. But at the same time, I will be happy for you and Tsuruga-san."

"Tsuruga is often away in tapings on faraway locations, and I will be sad when he's not here. So there, that's one more reason why I should stay with you!"

"You're still so stubborn, Kyouko! Fine, do what you wish. But keep in my mind what I told you, okay?"

"Yes, I won't forget next time Kanae!"

"Okay, see you later. Take care."

Kyouko hang up the phone just in time for Ren to get out of the shower. A towel is tied carelessly low on his waist, his hair still glistening with water droplets. He smiled when he saw her awake.

"Let me guess, that's Kanae?"

"Yup, she gave me quite an earful yet again." Kyouko admitted weakly.

Ren grinned at her. He strolled towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kyouko smiled seductively as she sneaked her arms into his neck and bring him closer to her.

"Hmmm… I love receiving your kisses especially in the mornings."

"Live with me and my kisses will be yours forever."

"Are you telling me if I don't agree with your proposal you might give your kisses away to somebody else?"Kyouko teased.

"I might." Ren replied back teasingly.

Kyouko raised one delicate eyebrow, trying to look stern and angry. She glared at him hoping to make him feel guilty for teasing her.

Ren laughed at her mocked anger, lie down on the bed and position her on top of him. "Why is it that when you lie to me you suck horribly in acting?"

Kyouko sigh ruefully. "I know. But you don't have to take advantage of my weakness!"

"Why not? I'm your boyfriend."

"Why do you keep reminding me that?"

"Because I am often away in tapings on faraway locations." Ren replied dryly.

"You heard that? It's just an excuse for Kanae to quit bugging me to move out." Kyouko apologized, her eyes sparkling with humour.

"She has a point you know. You should move in with me."

"Kanae will be lonely. And besides, our life is perfect already. We are always together whenever we don't have work."

"But still…"

"Really? You love me that much? I can't believe my boyfriend is getting even more possessive." Kyouko teased as she nuzzled Ren's neck with her nose.

"Look who's talking. Who's the one who leaves about a dozen messages a day on my phone whenever I'm on an out of town shoot?"

"Hmmpphh. Who's the one who asked the president to get me a lady manager instead of a male one?" Kyouko fired back.

"Who's the one who always ransacked my luggage the moment I come home looking for evidences of an affair? Really Kyouko, you read too much romance novels sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong in reading romance novels! Since we're in this topic, whose fault is it by the way that no male co star of mine comes near me because they are so scared that you might come after them?"

"I was not trying to scare them off. It's not my fault that they get scared very easily." Ren smirked arrogantly.

''Well, when one is threatened fiercely by another person, one tends to think he is in danger, Ren.'

"Cowards. I doubt you'll need their company anyway since I'm just a phone call away, right?"

"Right." Kyouko agreed softly as she kissed his lips lingeringly.

"Kyouko… I cannot be late for my shoot." Ren groaned as he tried to resist her kiss.

"Fine, as you wish." She gets up from the bed and sashays naked towards the bathroom.

Ren groaned out loud, half laughing and half in pain. "Fine, I guess it won't hurt my image to be late just this once."

Kyouko laughed and jump right back on to bed.

"Just this once." She agreed as Ren lowered the curtains to block out the morning sun.


End file.
